Desiderio
by xLadyTrekx
Summary: [Data/Yar] "Sentì quelle mani pallide toglierle l'uniforme e accarezzarle il corpo, i seni che in quel momento erano ancora coperti dal reggiseno e la pancia. Lei gemette prendendo il viso di Data tra le sue mani e lo baciò con forza, desiderando ardentemente di sentire il suo sapore."


**Questa è la prima fanfiction con descritta una scena di sesso che pubblico e non sarà di certo l'ultima. Ovviamente i protagonisti dono Data e Tasha… Vi auguro buona lettura.**

**Titolo: Desiderio.**

**Riassunto: Questa storia non ha una trama ben precisa, ci sono solo Data e Tasha presi in un atto sessuale.**

**Pairing: Data/Yar.**

**Rating: M**

_**Desiderio**_

Sentì quelle mani pallide toglierle l'uniforme e accarezzarle il corpo, i seni che in quel momento erano ancora coperti dal reggiseno e la pancia. Lei gemette prendendo il viso di Data tra le sue mani e lo baciò con forza, desiderando ardentemente di sentire il suo sapore.

Si accorse solo adesso che l'androide era a torso nudo e senza la sua solita uniforme addosso, si chiese quando si era tolto l'indumento, ma non ci pensò più di tanto tornando a riconcentrarsi su quelle labbra pallide.

Le mani di Data, che prima erano intente ad accarezzare il corpo del capo della sicurezza, ora stavano lavorando sul reggiseno della donna togliendoglielo, iniziando a torturare con la bocca il collo, il torace, i seni e i capezzoli.

Accarezzò i glutei di Tasha che erano ancora coperti dai pantaloni neri, senza usare troppa forza la tirò su senza mai staccare le loro bocche da quel bacio infuocato.

Tasha allacciò le gambe intorno alla vita di Data, aggrappandosi a lui per evitare di cadere e vide l'androide dirigersi sul letto. Si liberarono delle poche cose che avevano addosso e fu così che lei, piena di desiderio, strusciò il suo bacino su quello di Data, gemendo dal piacere.

"Data... Ho bisogno di te" Sussurrò la donna accarezzando i capelli arruffati dell'androide. Lo voleva così tanto da far male. Voleva che venisse dentro di lei. Voleva averlo dentro di lei.

Data la guardò intensamente negli occhi, in quel momento gli venne in mente il loro primo incontro sessuale che avevano avuto grazie a quel virus che aveva contaminato tutto l'equipaggio. Non sapeva se questo incontro che stavano avendo adesso, poteva chiamarlo "sesso" o "amore", ma la prima volta che avevano avuto un incontro simile... Per lui era stata una esperienza... Davvero interessante.

Aprì le gambe di Tasha e vide che la sua parte intima era bagnata... Deglutì senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di lei che ora lo stavano guardando pieni di desiderio e lussuria. Sapeva esattamente cosa doveva fare, di certo questa non era la sua prima volta.

La penetrò del tutto per poi fermarsi, per vedere se nel viso di Tasha c'erano tracce di dolore o fastidio.

Il capo della sicurezza accarezzò i glutei perfetti di Data e alzò il suo bacino verso quello di Data come un chiaro invito a continuare.

Quando si mosse dentro di lei, avvertì qualcosa nei suoi subrocessori, era come se tante piccole scosse elettriche colpivano il suo sistema. Sapeva che era per via del suo programma sessuale, anche quando aveva avuto la sua prima volta con Tasha gli era accaduto qualcosa di simile. Trovò tutto questo interessante e anche... Piacevole.

"Data, ti prego! Scopami!" Urlò Tasha in preda ormai alla passione. Quell'androide aveva il potere di mandarla alla pazzia. Lo sapeva benissimo... In quel momento si maledì tantissimo per aver negato tutto quello che era successo quella notte.

Data la accontentò. Si mosse velocemente dentro di lei... Non badando agli assi del letto che stavano cigolando. In quel momento non gli importava nulla. Voleva solamente soddisfare la donna sotto di lui più che poteva.

Quando sentì Data scoparla più a fondo e più forte, sentì chiaramente il suo cuore battere forte. Voleva dire qualcosa, voleva confessargli qualcosa... Ma non ci riusciva. E sapeva che era per via dell'intenso piacere che stava provando in quel momento. Prese il viso di Data tra le sue mani e dolcemente lo baciò. Quando sentì il cazzo di Data, gonfiarsi dentro di lei... Capì che stava per raggiungere l'orgasmo. Dopo un'ultima spinta, l'androide si liberò dentro la donna.

Si lasciò cadere gentilmente sopra di lei, mentre quest'ultima lo abbracciò acarezzandogli i capelli scompigliati... Lei gli accarezzò il viso sorridendogli.

L'androide uscì da dentro di lei sposandosi dall'altra parte tirandosi le coperte addosso. Dentro di sè, si chiese che cosa gli avrebbe detto dopo. Di nuovo "Non é mai successo"?

"Data?"

"Sì, Tasha?"

Lei aprì la bocca cercando di dire qualcosa. Una parte dentro di lei gli diceva di confessargli cosa provava veramente, un'altra parte invece diceva di tenersi tutto dentro. Perché instaurare una relazione con una macchina, era totalmente sbagliato.

Tutto questo la confondeva.

Si porse verso l'uomo pallido vicino a lei e gli diede un baciò casto sulle labbra.

"Niente... Lascia stare."


End file.
